Birthday Pie
by Clooless
Summary: Gen Weechesters  "Sam Winchester has the best idea for his brother Dean's birthday. Now, if only he could find a way to make it happen. " A Belated Birthday gift to our favorite older brother.


**Heeeeeey there! So first fic published, whoo? Anyway, its a very belated birthday gift to Dean. **

**Standard Disclaimer applies, I don't own them, CW does.**

**-Blueberry-Blackberry-Cherry-Pumpkin-Apple-**

Sam Winchester has the _best_ idea for his brother Dean's birthday.

Now, if only he could find a way to make it happen.

All of his research, gathered up from weeks of reading at the library, and talking to the waitresses at the diners when his brother and Dad weren't looking, says that the surprise that he's going for needs time and patience.

And 6 cored, skinned, cut Granny Smith apples. Now, Sam's not exactly sure how one goes about coring an apple, but he's darn well willing to try.

Because Sam's making his big brother a _birthday pie_ in celebration of Dean's 13th birthday and Sammy wants this pie to be the absolute best. Dean told him that turning 13 is a big deal, where you can finally leave all those kiddy things behind and get to do _Big Kid_ things, like go hunting with Dad.

Sam gets a bit afraid whenever Dean tells him that, because it sounds like Dean is gonna leave Sam behind, but then he remembers that this is his _big brother_ he's talking about, and Dean would never leave his little brother behind.

Anyway, According to _Pie!:300 of the Best Pie Recipes _By Ken Somethingorother, the best apple pie _requires_ those previously mentioned six mutilated apples. Sam's gonna find a way to get them, no questions asked.

Just you wait, pie. You _will _be made into a delicious birthday pastry. 'Cause it's _Dean's _birthday, and his big brother deserves the best.

-Blueberry-Blackberry-Cherry-Pumpkin-Apple-

An appraising eye glanced over the prepared good. It _looked_ okay, but Sam wanted to double check. He held up a small picture, copied from a recipe book, before glancing back down at the pie on the table. Picture, Pie, Picture, Pie. He nodded, grinning.

Sam had sprung into action the moment Dean and Dad left the apartment, with a "be back tonight, Sammy, remember the rules, ok, little bro?"

Dean wouldn't admit it, but Sam could tell that his brother was worried about leaving him alone for the day. Sam really had to pull out the puppy dog eyes to get him out the door.

The supermarket up the street was his first stop. Traversing around the isles, he grabbed everything the recipe said he needed, plus a few essentials they were low on. Holding a basket with enough weight that he considered dragging it to the register, Sam paid (He had a tiny stash growing from Pastor Jim and Bobby, and the collected twenty dollars was just enough), and stumbled back to apartment.

In the end, Sam enlisted Ms. Pulmun, a sweet lady from the apartment next door, to help him with the pie baking. She was more than happy to lend a hand, a chef at heart even at the ripe age of 65, and she had a soft spot for the young Winchester (Most did, Dean claimed it was the puppy dog eyes).

And after two hours of rolling out dough, mixing seasoning, and coring apples (which, apparently, you should use a special tool for, who knew?), it was ready for the oven. Sam, assuring Ms. Pulmun that, yes, he knows how to use an oven, and lying that yes, he'll only cook it when his family gets home from their hunting trip, he headed back to apartment 2b.

The actual baking was a boring experience, but not without it's perks. The whole room smells like apple now, and delectable cinnamon.

Now, all he had to do was wait for Dean and Dad to get back. The numbers 7:56 glared back at him from the clock. Nodding, he positioned himself on the couch and turned on the TV. They should be home soon, any minute now…

**-Blueberry-Blackberry-Cherry-Pumpkin-Apple-**

It was late when Dean finally got home, nearing midnight, and all he wanted was to say goodnight to Sammy and go to bed. Not that hunting with his Dad wasn't fun, but he kinda stressed himself out worrying about Sammy. Images of bad scenarios kept jumping through his head, and not for the first time did he wish that he could just tuck Sammy in his pocket to keep him safe and with his older brother (_where he belongs_) at all times.

The hunt, luckily enough went without a hitch, and even in his frazzled behavior, Dean got the final shot off at the ghost. Dad had given him a pat on the back for that one.

But when he entered the apartment, something was off. It took Dean a moment to figure out what, it wasn't the look of it, everything was in the same place as they left it earlier, and it wasn't the sounds either. The room was quiet, but Dean expected that much, Sammy should be asleep right now, after all. It was the smell, he realized. A deep cinnamon and rich apple smell.

Dean frowned. Now, why did it smell so good? Sammy shouldn't have left the apartment (not if he knew what's good for him…), and they usually don't order delivery. He glanced around, taking fond notice that his brother was asleep on the couch, probably crashed after watching some late night TV, before his eyes peeked into the kitchen.

And then he saw it, sitting out on the counter. A pie, apple, if Dean's sense of smell was anything to go by. It was a bit lumpy and not all professional looking. Definitely not diner quality. But, it had a sort of homey quality to it, the definition of "what mom used to make". Then, Dean noticed the slits, vents usually used to help cook the pie, spelled out a blocky Happy Birthday Dean.

_Sammy _had made the pie. Somehow, Sammy got ingredients to make his older brother his favorite desert, even when said older brother abandoned him to do Big Boy stuff. Damn, did Dean have the best little brother in the world, or what?

Smiling, Dean cut himself a small piece and tiptoed over to his brother's still form on the beaten up couch, plopping down on an unused cushion. Sammy murmured in his sleep, and shifted slightly, before settling back down. They both sat in silence, one asleep, and one enjoying a birthday gift, both completely content.

**-Blueberry-Blackberry-Cherry-Pumpkin-Apple-**

John watched as Dean took his spot next to Sammy from the doorway, smiling lightly to himself, before retreating to the kitchen. He'd thought that Sammy was planning something for Dean. Sammy always had the most unique gifts, most of them coming directly from the boy's heart, and the covert conversations with waitresses proved another unique present was on the way. Getting Dean out for a hunt was just as much a gift to Dean as it was to Sam. His youngest always needed to feel needed, and giving back to Dean was one of his many ways.

And giving his brother a homemade pie? That was some good giving back.

Yeah, these were his boys. Touched by darkness at such a young age, but still so innocent and loving. These boys are what keep him fighting.

And as the clock struck midnight, John goes to grab a slice of his own, sitting down on the couch and pulling both of his boys into him. They sat their as one, with Sammy sleeping, and Dean eating pie (slowly for once, as to cherish the food for all it's worth) and John just happy to have such great boys as his own.

**Thank's for tuning in, dudes and dudettes. Read and Review please~!**


End file.
